Generation 4 Cards
← Back to Cookie Grid Shortcut to: Generation 1, Generation 2, Generation 3, Generation 5 Tamer Pack * U^Hawk Card (Summon a hawk which takes to the skies, it flies around in a 10-space radius and will let you know the HP of all enemies in range, also allows you to attack while blinded. Lasts 3 turns)4 * U^Bear Card (Summon a bear who runs after what it considers the most threatening enemy nearby. The bear has 5 HP, deals 5 DMG, and can move 5 spaces)7 * U^Wolf Card (Summon a wolf which will stay by your side and attacks anyone that gets close for 4 DMG, you can also use your wolf to leap over a 1-space pit. Has 4 HP)5 * U^Fish Card (Summon a fish in a nearby water space, the fish attacks anyone in the same body of water for 3 DMG per turn and has 3 HP)5 * C^Tame Card (Attempt to tame a non-human enemy that is low on HP. If successful you may summon them with this card to fight for you)6 * C^Stampede Card (Use all the off-CD animal cards in your inventory at once)12 Spirit Pack * C^Spiritual Arts Master Card (Having this card passively allows you to summon and control 1 spirit. Also does not require an inventory slot) * C^Ares Card (Summon the spirit; Ares. Ares has {6/12} HP and will accompany you until the end, Ares can intercept long-distance shots by moving in front of you and gaining {2/4} DEF before the attack hits. Ares can also move boulders to the other side of themselves once per turn)5 * C^Iris Card (Summon the spirit; Iris. Iris has {5/10} HP and will accompany you until the end, Iris can heal you for {2/4} HP per turn from up to 3 spaces away and can clear {1\3} spaces of water per turn)5 * C^Artemis Card (Summon the spirit; Artemis. Artemis has {4/9} HP and will accompany you until the end, Artemis has 3 different attacks but can only do 1 per turn. Artillery, which deals {2/4} DMG to a space 3 spaces away and its surroundings. Railgun, which deals {2/4} DMG to all spaces in a straight line. EMP, which impairs surrounding targets within {2/3} spaces)5 * C^Essense of Life Card (Give some of your HP to a fallen ally to revive them with that amount of HP, they may only play 1 card per turn until fully healed at a heal zone or by a Sacred Tree)10 * C^Awakening Card (Whenever your spirit companion interacts with the world by using their abilities or even taking damage, this card gains 1 stack of power. At 6 stacks you can awaken the true power of a common spirit, giving them physical form. Their HP and abilities increase permanently until they are beaten)10 * C^Lifeforce Card (Sacrifice 1-3 HP to heal your spirits for double the amount)2 * C^Toll of Guidance Card (When used, trigger the CD of all off-CD cards. For each card put into cooldown you gain 1 HP and lower the CD of a chosen card by 1, you may also move to any space in a 2-space radius)6 Inventor's Pack * U^Tether Card (Craft a tether which you then shoot towards 1-2 targets up to 4 spaces away and in sight. If you shoot 2 targets they become connected, if you shoot 1 target then you become connected to them. At ANY time you can activate this card to pull the connected targets towards each other or pull yourself to your connected target. Connected targets cannot be forcefully moved away from each other)? * R^Steam Engine Card (If you or any number of allies next to you are under the burn effect, remove the effect from those in range and cooldown all cards by an amount equal to the remaining turns on the burns, this card is also affected by the cooldown)5 * R^Buddy-Bot Card (Craft a nearby boulder into a block-shaped machine which can move 1 space per turn, can push boulders when it moves, clears water it passes over, can drop into a pit to make a bridge and has 2-hit HP like boulders)? * R^Boosterer Card (Craft a nearby boulder into a machine which allows you to insert a card into, the machine then uses a powerful version of the card before giving it back on CD. This machine has 2-hit HP like boulders)? * R^Vworp Card (Craft a nearby boulder into a machine that defies various laws of the universe. Stepping into this machine lets you warp to any space in a 3-space radius, shooting at the machine is highly NOT advised. It is also invincible and vanishes after 3 turns)? * C^Crafterpack Card (Having this card allows you to use one of the cards from the Inventors pack aside from the steam engine, it goes on cooldown after use and nothing else can be crafted during this time)5 Galaxy Pack * C^Starfall Card (Choose a space in your line of site, a star will fall and hit that space or one of the spaces surrounding it for 3 DMG)2 * U^Seven Stars Card (The ultimate attack, it is most effect with allies. Summon 7 stars at random locations in a large radius around you. Once you stand upon a star you may deal 7 direct DMG to any enemy in a 7-space radius at any time, +7 DMG for each ally also on a star. Stars disappear and CD starts when the direct DMG is dealt)14 * R^Milky Way Card (Create a spacial path to a destination up to 20 spaces away, when moving along this path you ignore all terrain and obstacles. The path dissipates from behind as the CD counts down)5 * SR^Orbit Card (Channel a vortex of gravity around you in a 3-space radius, anything in this radius will be forcibly moved in an orbit around you as long as this card remains active. Channel ends and CD starts when you move or use another card)4 * L^Cosmic Rift Card (Choose a direction, open a rift in space that covers the 5 spaces ahead and the spaces to the sides. Objects, terrain and controlled beings have a high chance of being erased from existence. Players roll 1-5 and take double the rolled number as damage, reduced by resistance)7 ( Other pages'' )'' Home About Cookie Games Wheel 'O Cookies Cookie RPG